


Shattered Glass.

by RoyalPayne_X



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPayne_X/pseuds/RoyalPayne_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“‘Living apart was always going to put a strain on our relationship, Harry.  It’s fine.’  But you could tell that it was anything but fine; I’d teared her whole world apart.’”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>People said they shouldn’t be together, but two teenagers who had their hearts set on something weren’t easily persuaded otherwise.  Now Beth and Harry were feeling the strain on their relationship, and this time it wasn’t down the the media who followed them everywhere they went.  This time it was all Harry’s fault.  And he felt bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life.

They say that everyone’s life has a purpose, yet I was still trying to figure out what that purpose was. One day it would be over; we’d stop breathing and everyone would forget about us. Eventually. It’s a scary though, but the truth. Some times the truth hurts. Too bad.  
Let’s pick up where we left off; The X Factor. The lads went on and came third; of course, Adrianne and I were there every night showing our support. It was difficult at times knowing I could have been there but wasn’t, but Rebecca went all the way, and their couldn’t have been a better three in the final. One Direction’s fan base continued to grow, and now they have over a million followers on twitter, they can finally be classed as celebrities. I say they were celebrities a long time before, but it doesn’t matter to me. I know them as the lads. Not One Direction.  
Now they live in London, so Harry lives further away which isn’t great, but we get by. I still live at home with my family; my brother’s still annoying, and my sister’s just being her usual horrible self. Nothing much has changed. Adrianne lives closer than I ever knew, in fact, it’s less than a village from me; that makes my life a lot easier, and hers, when we have our down days. I text Harry every day none stop, we phone regularly, and skype when we can; it’s difficul because he’s always so busy, but he’s never further away than a thought. We meet up occasionally, but it’s not often enough. I always feel so far away from him; some times I think the only way I actually catch up with his life is through the newspapers. And half of that’s a load of rubbish.  
And there you are, all up to date in a few sentences. Wow.  
Today was a Monday, a day which since I was little I had always hated, and I’d got the day off work. It’s weird because I still get recognised as ‘that girl off X Factor’ yet my life goes on as normal. And like the majority of teenagers, I only had a small job in McDonalds. But it got me by. It kept me sane.  
‘Hello you,’ I smiled as I heard his voice down the phone, for a second I felt close to him, like there was nothing between us. Then I heard the crackle my phone recieves when there’s no reception.  
‘I miss you.’ I breathed heavily, not knowing what else to say. It had been a hard day doing nothing, it gave me time to think. Adrianne was busy too, which didn’t help.  
‘You too baby,’ he whispered almost, something sincere yet misunderstood in his voice. Then there was a pause; it was a comfortable one, but still, it didn’t usually happen; every time we talked we usually had so much to talk about. ‘Look Beth, I gotta run.’ He spoke fast. That was unusual; usually he’d ring with hours to spare.  
‘Okay,’ I whispered, trying to hide the disappointment. ‘I lo-’. But the line had already gone.


	2. London.

Today was Tuesday. I could hear the rain falling hard against the pavement, some of the drops hitting my window maliciously, as I lay in my bed thinking. Today I had work, which was good; the thinking would then for a while end. But for now I was still thinking. What happened yesterday? Another reason to believe life had no purpose? Probably.   
I heard my phone buzzing from the other side of the room, the warning that ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ was about to start blaring out of the speakers to wake me up if I wasn’t already. Usually I’d let it play, but today was different. Today I didn’t feel beautiful. So I got up and turned it off as quickly as possible. And then got ready for work. My favourite place. Literally.   
My work clothes clung to me tightly on the walk to the bus stop, my umbrella and coat barely protecting me from the storm that was passing my current location.   
‘Return to York please,’ I mumbled as I placed my loose change on the counter, before taking my ticket and running up the bus stairs to the top deck. Freedom. You could see so much more of the world from up here. Not. I sat with my earphones in; I hadn’t yet text Harry, but I didn’t think I wanted to; what happened yesterday was still playing on my mind. That probably wasn’t a good sign. It never was.   
‘Darlin’, this is the last stop.’ I heard a stranger remind me, awakening me from my apparent trance. I smiled at him politely, his hunched back suggesting that he should probably get a doctors appointment. Fast. That, or he was just old. Probably the latter. After that I clambered off the bus and wandered down the street to McDonalds; it wasn’t the most pleasant place to work, agreed, but it was better than doing nothing at all. For some people.   
Work was a bore. I did nothing new, it was as busy as usual, and I met a lot of interesting characters. Not a bad day at all really.   
‘Adrianne, dear.’ I cheered down the phone after she’d picked up.   
‘What do you want?’ She laughed, putting on her “I really don’t want to know voice” before bursting into laughter.   
‘What are you doing now, tomorrow, the next few weeks maybe?’ I asked, knowing she wasn’t that organised so she wouldn’t know.   
‘Nothing.’ I could hear her clap in the background. That girl was strange. ‘Wait, let me check.’ I laughed at her; only Adrianne would do something like that. ‘Nope; I’m all yours.’   
‘Great!’ I exclaimed, probably a little more excitedly than I should have when I was sat on a packed public bus. ‘We’re going to London.’   
‘We’re what?’ She screamed, probably thinking already about all the time her and Niall could finally spend together.   
‘You heard.’


End file.
